TOLD YOU SO
by Dream4aSleepyZombie
Summary: Booth pulled against his restraints "DON'T TOUCH HER"... I rated this M because of language and sexual assault themes, let me know if you disagree. NOW EDITED.


**Disclaimer-I personally don't own any of the characters from Bones; that pleasure belongs to Mr Hanson, if I did, you would be watching a very fluffy show indeed.**

**This story is set after Cinderella in the cardboard season 4. May be a little ooc with Temperance but I think she would soften under the right circumstances. Enjoy.**

* * *

Brennan pulled against her restraints, her arms stretched to their extent above her head. The bindings cut into her wrists and blood trickled slowly down toward her shoulders. She looked up, feeling weak from lack of food or water; she spied the hook holding her. Shifting her weight once again to her left foot, giving her right a break, Temperance winced at the pain in her legs. She had been standing in the same position, for she believed three days. The concrete room was damp and cold with no windows, she was fast loosing track of time, but hearing voices she knew what was coming.

A tall well built man entered the cell; he wore a malicious smile as he sidled up next to her.

"Hey swee-dart, you ready to play."

Brennan turned from him the best she could, but having all her limbs tied made moving away almost ineffective.

"Don't touch me."

She tried to sound defiant, but the weakening in her mind and body were beginning to show.

"Mmff not gunna happen darling, you're ours now, you'll see."

Brennan tried so hard not to let the tears escape her eyes, but as they silently rolled down her cheek, she thought of Booth, silently questioning _where are you, please find me_. Her mind took her to the last time she saw him, sitting down at the diner, shovelling pie in his mouth, asking her over and over again if she wanted any. He smiled his charm smile; she was pulled from her reverie by a warm tongue sliding up her face.

"Mmm you taste good Doc."

Temperance's stomach turned as she dry-retched, only to be laughed at.

"You just wait and see what the boss has planned for you…."

Brennan could hear the excitement in his voice_._

"Ooo its gunna be fun to see the look on FBI boy's face."

_What, _she couldn't help the question that left her lips, or hide the protectiveness in her voice.

"What are you gunna do to him?"

The man smiled shaking his head; he leaned in tracing her jaw line with his knuckle.

"Oh Baby... we not gunna do nothing to him…. the boss wants to see FBI boy's spark die, as we all have fun with you."

Brennan's eyes widened at the thought, the man squeezed her breast hard causing her to hiss, then he turned and left the room.

Her heart hurt as it thumped hard in her chest, she swallowed down the bile rising in her now constricted throat and then the room was plunged into darkness. Temperance cried, she wanted Booth, to be in his arms wrapped safe in a guy hug, where no one could hurt her, because he wouldn't allow it. Her mind screamed out for him and so did her heart, she had never once considered herself needy or vulnerable, that would be unacceptable to her, but right now in this moment she was, and she didn't care. All Temperance Brennan wanted was for someone to wake her up.

Brennan was all too familiar with her surroundings, the sounds and smells had become second nature to her. And when she heard him screaming, her heart caught in her throat.

"Booth help… Booth…"

Her voice was little more than a whisper.

"BONES…BONES... WHERE IS SHE…FUCKEN TELL ME WHA…"

As the door opened to Brennan's cell they lay eyes on each other for the first time in a week. Booth pulled against his captors trying to reach her.

"Bones…"

His eyes darted all over her, checking for her injuries.

"Bones are you ok?"

She stood staring at him not speaking, just looking into his eyes, in a split second she had told him everything she was feeling. That she was scared and sore, hungry and confused and needed a hug.

"Ok FBI boy, you get front row seats to tonight's entertainment."

Booth frowned as he was tied to the opposite side of the room, fastened to a wall facing his frightened partner_, _an arm on either side of his body and attached to large metal cufflinks. Brennan watched on as he screamed and fought against the three men, they laughed at his attempts to free himself and then as they left the last man turned back and gave Booth a smile, before he ran his hands over Tempe's chest, making her pull back into the wall behind her, and making Booth scream.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER….GET OFFFFFF."

The room went dark again, as the door was shut and the lock slid into place.

"Bones…have they hurt you."

She hung her head, and thought about the question.

"Bones…Bo?"

"I'm ok Booth... I just don't know what they want."

He could hear the fear in her voice.

"It's ok Bones. We're gunna get out of here…"

Booth prayed he wasn't lying to her. He just wanted them to be ok, wanted to hold his Bones in his arms, against his chest and tell her it would all be ok.

"Boo…Booth I… I'm… sca… scared."

Booth's heart twisted.

"I know…. It's ok it'll all be over soon."

"I… I'm…so tired."

Booth could hear the exhaustion in her words.

"Just hold on Bab…Bones please just hang on."

An hour or so passed, when they heard a lot of laughing and talking outside the door, before the lights came on and the door was pushed open, five men entered, three that they both recognized and two they didn't. The first of the two stepped closer to Booth smiling.

"So this is the famous FBI agent."

Booth strained his memory for recognition.

"WHATTA YOU WANT?"

The man smiled.

"Revenge… Mr Booth... I want revenge."

"FOR WHAT?"

The man stepped closer, eyeing Booth closely.

"Ahh, you disappoint me Agent, you cannot remember a man you sent to prison only 8 years ago?"

Booth glared at the man willing himself to remember, but nothing came to him.

"You broke my mother's heart; she died just 6 weeks later and now…"

He was interrupted by a small voice behind him.

"If Booth sent you to jail then you deserved it."

The man walked over to her and smiled, before slamming his knuckles across her cheek.

"NOOO LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Brennan's head snapped to the side with the force of the slap, the man walked back to Booth, who was going wild with rage.

"WHATA YOU WANT?"

"You broke my mother's heart, so I'm gunna watch yours break."

Booth looked to Bones who was silent.

"What's she got to do with it?"

The man glared.

"Shhheee…turning back to Brennan…is who your heart will break for, knowing that everything that happens to her, will be your fault."

As he stepped closer to Brennan he pulled a combat knife from his waistband, Booth's eyes widened.

"STOP... DON'T HURT HER… please I'll do anything."

The man just laughed.

"Get ready mister Booth, the fun is about to begin."

Booth pulled hard on the ropes, feeling the fibres burn into his skin, as he watched the fear in his partner's eyes. The man placed the knife at the bottom of her shirt and slid the blade to the top, slicing the material open. Her shirt was pulled back roughly, making her grunt with the force of the action. Then sliced away from her trembling body.

"GET AWAY FROM HER … LEAVE HER ALONE…"

Booth continued to scream, as he watched her being manhandled. Tears tracked their way down her cheeks, leaving white lines where dirt had been.Temperance watched as one of the three approached her, he moved in behind her.

Booth watched another walk up behind her he began roughly kissing her arms, letting his hands roam her half naked torso, pulling at her breasts, he looked on as she pulled an struggled in every way, she was in trouble and he couldn't save her, his heart ached and he felt powerless.

"Sto… op, Plleeease do… n't I don't want you too pl... eeease st... op."

Booth felt the hot tears roll down his cheeks, as he heard her begging. The man who had spoken earlier turned to Booth as if to watch his progress.

"Are you ready to hear her cries, as we show her what real men are made of?"

He spoke holding his groin and rubbing it for emphasis. Booth's stomach doubled up as he watched his Bones, shaking her head almost with a defeated look on her face, her eyes were wide and shinning with unshed tears.

"No, no, no please don't no, no."

The man walked back toward her. He nodded to another now with the knife, who walked up to Brennan an cut her skirt at the waist, letting it fall to the floor in a heap. While the other pushed himself against her. Brennan turned her head away, but he caught her lips in his and kissed hard at the same time he placed the knife at her sternum and cut through her bra, watching as it fell away.

"Oh this is going to be good, you know I haven't been with a woman in years, they don't allow that in prison I bet your just aching for a real good fucking aren't you darling."

"Stop… stop… please let me go… Booth… Booth… I want Booth."

She was sobbing now, Booth was screaming at the man to stop touching her, his wrists now dripping with blood from the rope restraints as he fought to free himself. He watched as her skirt fell haplessly to the floor bunched at her feet. She stood almost naked, her body white and streaked with bruises, he could see her trembling from his distance and longed to hold her. Rage boiling inside him was making it hard to think clearly, he heard a zipper being pulled down and felt sick. Listening to the sounds of Temperance Brennan begging fuelled his anger then he heard it…

"BOO...THHH PLE…ASE SAVE….MEEE."

At these 4 words Booth found all the strength and power he needed, to pull from his bindings snapping the frayed ropes at the metal links and lunging forward. He slammed his forehead into one man, slammed the heel of his hand into another's nose hearing the satisfying crunch, a third came at him but was dropped to the floor, after a heavy kick to the throat. Booth grabbed the fourth in a head lock, spinning his head to the side again, hearing a crack as the bone snapped, and he fell limply to the concrete floor. The last man standing stood behind Brennan smiling as if he'd won, while he fondled her breasts, this action alone enraged Booth so much, he had moved so fast the man didn't see what hit him, until looking down he saw a knife protruding from his groin. Booth's perfect aim had procured a stab to the femoral artery, causing rapid blood loss, scanning the room and realising there was no one left but he and Bones, he hurried to stand in front of her. Placing his hands on her face he wiped away her fallen tears with his thumb pads, watching as her body trembled under his touch. Booth frowned moving his hands back_._

"Are y… are you afraid of me Bones?"

Her eyes widened_._

"No I…I'm…c… c… c… c… cold"

He nodded.

"Ok let's get you down."

She nodded, she could smell his scent as he got close to her, and she breathed it in, not realising how much she had missed it until now. She felt his arms snake around her waist, as he lifted her just enough, to unhook her restraints letting her feet touch back down. He was quick to catch her, before she fell to the floor, her legs too weak to hold herself up, she felt dizzy and clung to him as he lowered them both to the ground. Booth pulled her into his lap, showering her head in small kisses, he held tighter when he felt her cuddle into his chest, thinking how thin she felt under his touch.

"I… I… thought I was gunna get ra…"

"Shhh I know shhh."

Booth watched as her silent tears continued falling down her cheeks, her breathing still heavy and laced with fear. Both of them were startled to hear the shrill ringing of a cell phone, Booth looked around, leaning back he reached for the pocket of the man laying to his left, his grip on Bones loosening a little, pulling out the cell he straightened himself back up realising that Temperance had tightened her grip on his shirt and waist he smiled a little.

"I'm gunna call for help k Bones."

She didn't respond just stayed exactly where she was, huddled in her best friend's lap, curled up as much as she could be. Booth removed his button up shirt carefully not wanting to jostle his partner too much; gently he placed the shirt around her shoulders covering her naked frame. Almost all the buttons were busted but it would do, she smiled just enough for her lips to twitch, before letting her head fall back to Booth's chest, where he tenderly held it in place with his hand.

* * *

The FBI an LEO'S (law enforcement officers) arrived not long after the phone call and after securing all the scene, Booth made a move to get up, but was stopped by a colleague.

"Hey Booth you should know, news crews are waiting outside."

Booth felt Brennan move to look up at him, her eyes pleading with him that she didn't want to be seen. Booth was more concerned with allowing her to keep some dignity, so far he had managed to keep her well covered in front of the crew around them just with his body, but once they stood up it would be a different story.

"Hey Bones I need you to sit up for a sec."

She did as was instructed, and watched as Booth got the attention of a rookie; looking up to Jimmy he spoke.

"Hey pal I need you to get me a jacket from the cars."

Within minutes he was back with the jacket and a blanket.

"Thanks bud."

Booth looked around at the 6 officers in the cell with them.

"Yo! Listen up; I need this room cleared for a sec."

Everyone began leaving, and when the door closed, Booth focused his gaze on Tempe.

"Hey Baby, look at me Bones…"

She raised her eyes.

"Ok listen to me; I don't want you to resist me ok…"

He waited and she nodded.

"I'm gunna carry you outta here and it has nothing to with my alpha-male-ism. I'm gunna put this jacket over your head, and I'm gunna take you to the hospital."

"No Booth I don't need the hospital, please just take me home…"

"Bones I really think you should go to…"

"No please don't make me… please."

"Ok are you sure…?"

She nodded furiously against him; he waited for her to say something about being carried but nothing.

"Bones... did you hear me say I was going to carry you?"

She nodded.

"And you're ok with that?"

Again she nodded, Booth smiled, slowly he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it round her body.

"Arms in or out Bones?"

She looked at him, confusion etched into her features.

"I don't understand."

Booth smiled.

"Do you want your arms tucked into the blanket or out?"

Tempe's eyes were wide, she looked tired.

"Out."

"Ok."

He arranged the blanket around her, making sure her body was hidden from the prying cameras. Booth stood holding her firm against himself; one arm under her knees the other around her waist. Brennan laid her head against his shoulder and they walked to the door.

"Hey Jimmy?"

He entered.

"Hey can you cover the Docs head with the jacket?"

"Yeah sure Sir."

He picked it up off the ground and took a step toward Brennan, she flinched Jimmy stopped and looked at Booth, his eyes wide, Booth lowered his lips to her ear.

"Hey Bones its ok I've got you. Trust me?"

He felt the slight nod of her head and she looked to Jimmy.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice was small and weak. Jimmy had never really liked the Doc, but in that moment his heart warmed to her and he smiled. Booth looked down.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for Bones."

Jimmy made another move toward her, raising the jacket, Booth felt her move in closer against him and stiffen. As the jacket made contact with her skin, her breathing also increased, Booth began whispering to her.

"Hey shhh your ok I'm here, I won't let you go, I've got you your safe."

"Booth it's too dark I... I can't see, I don't like it Booth."

Booth could hear the panic in her voice, without realising he was doing it; Booth was caressing her thigh with his hand and rubbing lazy circles over the side of her stomach.

"Shhh I won't let anything happen to you."

"K."

He began the walk out of their prison, holding her tighter as they approached the exit. Booth looked at all the camera crews around, he could hear them yelling_. _Booth hoped they stayed back behind the barrier; he lowered his head to reassure Brennan that everything was ok, and she would be home soon. Booth got into the awaiting car keeping, Bones firmly against himself when the door shut he heard her mumble.

"Say that again Bones."

"Can I… I… come to… to your place?"

Booth lifted the jacket off her face slightly, and took the opportunity to see her eyes.

"Yeah Bones, you stay as long as you want… should we pick up some of your things first?"

Booth watched as tears filled her eyes.

"Hey, hey shhh it's ok we'll just go straight to mine huh."

She pushed herself back against him; Booth tucked the edge of the jacket under her chin, so he could see her face and gave the driver directions to his apartment building. It didn't take long with the sirens blaring, the driver got out opening the door for them, Booth made his way slowly out of the SUV then spoke to the driver.

"Hey man, apartment 3a keys on top of the door frame, can you go open it for me?"

"Yeah sure, no probs buddy."

He disappeared upstairs; Booth walked into the apartment thanking the driver and closed the door. As he left glancing down he noticed Bones was forcing herself to stay awake and gave her a small smile.

"Do you want a shower Bab…? Bones?"

He mentally kicked himself for the slip up for the third time today.

"Yes that would be good."

Booth nodded and carried her down the hall, walking into the bathroom he looked at her wondering if she was going to be able to hold her own weight.

"K Bones I'm gunna put you down now, you gunna be ok?"

She nodded. Booth gently let her legs go, keeping his arms around her waist, in case she needed him, her legs felt like jelly as she stood on the cold tiles, slowly Booth removed his arm and Temperance immediately missed his touch.

"Ok Bones I'll leave you to it use anything you want, towels are there behind you and I'll leave you some clothes on the bed."

She nodded in understanding.

"Thank you Booth."

"Hey don't mention it."

He turned and left quietly. Brennan noticed he left the door open ajar, the moment he was out of sight Temperance began getting a little uneasy, pulling herself out of the blanket and Booth's shirt she was still in, she leaned in and turned on the water. Her breathing got a little heavier, as she mentally tried to calm herself down, stepping under the stream of water was good, it felt wonderful. It blocked out the voices in her mind, she turned the cold water down so it was practically off, loving the burning heat against her skin, it felt like she was washing away the remnants left behind, by the hands that had been on her body. She tipped her head back allowing the heat and water to wash out the dried blood and sweat, picking up a bottle of shampoo she smelled the contents, an could almost feel Booth near her. The odour was indescribable it was just so him. Squeezing a small amount onto her hand, she lathered it into her hair feeling cleansed, rinsing off she took a bar of soap and worked it into her now red skin, she couldn't help but think, this was Booth's soap that he also had used it on his body. The smell was also familiar, her mind wandered back to the cell, when Booth stood holding her weakened frame to release her from the restraints. She could smell him then too; automatically she started to think about her captors and their touching and rubbing her, against her will. Her breathing hitched as she struggled to get air into her lungs, dropping the soap to the ground, she tried to fight the darkness threatening to take hold.

"Oh crap."

She took deep breaths, but it was too late, her knees buckled and she was down taking the shower curtain with her. Booth was making tea in the kitchen and jumped at the noise, he ran to the bathroom screaming.

"BONES! BONES!"

He stood outside the door listening, but couldn't hear anything. Pushing it open the steam billowed out.

"Bones? Wha?"

Seeing the curtain down and the amount of steam, he knew she had passed out. Turning off the scolding water he looked down at her crumpled form, gabbing a towel he quickly pulled the curtain away sending water everywhere. He covered her with a towel and scooped her up, leaving the humid room. Gently Booth sat on the bed with Temperance on his lap, he had never felt physically closer to anyone in his life, and the sense of protection that coursed through his body was unbelievable, tenderly he wiped the stray pieces of hair from her face. Her skin was clean and she looked like herself once again, except for a few bruises across her face.

"Hey Bones, come on, come back now come on open your eyes."

Slowly she came around, stiffening in his arms as her eyes continued to regain focus.

"Just me Bones shhh."

She relaxed instantly, this single action warmed Booth to the core, it signified how much she trusted him. He gently swayed side to side with her, as she continued to get her bearings; Booth soon noticed the goose bumps appearing on her arms.

"Come on, time to get you dressed."

He watched her make no attempt to move.

"Hey you with me there…. Bones?"

"Why did this happen Booth?"

Booth sighed he didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry Bones…I should have been with you…if I was this never would of happened I'm just so sorry."

Brennan tilted her head back to look into his eyes.

"I… don't blame you… Booth."

He smiled at her, leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You should really put some clothes on Tempe… or your gunna catch a cold… not that I mind you sitting in my lap totally naked ….it's just... I don't want you to get sick."

He spoke in a playful tone making her smile.

"Yeah I don't mind it either."

She flirted back, Booth felt himself get a little excited and shifted before she also felt it. His eyes wide he leaned to the side picking up some sweats a t-shirt and a Philly's hoodie.

"I think they might be a little big for you, but…what the hell….and f.y.i no one else has ever been allowed to wear that jumper, you should count yourself lucky."

He smiled as she frowned.

"F.y.i? I don't know what that means."

Booth laughed looking down at her.

"Of course you don't…"

Lifting her off his lap and onto the bed, Booth got up and left the room.

"Where will you be?"

Turning back he noticed the fear in her eyes.

"It's ok I'll wait outside the door ok?"

He waited for her to respond with a nod then pulled the door too, waiting as he promised. When she emerged a few minutes later, Booth smiled.

"I guess I under estimated exactly how big that stuff would be."

She looked down at herself.

"Do you want me to find you something else?"

Shaking her head she answered.

"No it's ok, I'm comfortable thanks."

They both walked out into the kitchen. Booth poured two cups of tea handing one to Brennan, which she clutched gratefully, not only for the warmth, but for the shot of brandy she could smell in it, she smiled shyly.

"Do you wanna sit in the lounge we can watch a movie? And its warmer in there I ordered Thai, it's on the coffee table."

Temperance nodded and followed him into the small room, where they both sat on the couch. Booth picked up the remote, flicking on the TV, he could see Bones watching him out of the corner of his eye, but didn't turn to her; she would open up in her own time. He only had to wait another 2 minutes before he heard her weakened voice.

"Booth?"

He looked at her with a small smile.

"Yeah Bones?"

He watched as she fiddled with her fingers, Booth reached out steadying her hands.

"Hey you can tell me."

She looked up into his eyes seeing nothing, but kindness, patience and understanding.

"Would… would you mi... ind if I sa… sat a little closer to you?"

Booth smiled tilting his head; he took her cup and placed both of them on the table in front of them. Then reached out gently, pulling her up onto his lap holding her firmly.

"You NEVER have to ask that and you don't need a reason, I'll never turn you away ok, is this close enough?"

She nodded tears slowly tracking their way down her pale cheeks, as she collapsed against him and began to release the stress of her ordeal. Booth rocked her gently drawing soothing circles over her back with his palms. It wasn't long before she had exhausted herself into a restless sleep her eyes flicking, and her arms and legs twitching every so often.

"Shhh it's alright Bones, I've gotcha shhh."

Booth whispered to her.

"You're ok, no one's gunna hurt you Bones, you're safe, I'm here shhh."

She calmed as her mind unknowingly, was soothed by his voice, her body relaxing at his touch.

* * *

It was a bit after 2am when Booth was pulled back to reality.

"No... No… please Booth help… help me..."

Her whispered cries became strangled, as she gasped for air.

"Help…I can't... can't breathe, Booth help."

Booth rocked her gently.

"Hey… shhh... Tempe… hey Baby… I'm right here."

He watched her brow furrow as her conscious mind, fought with her subconscious mind.

"Booth please help… I need you."

Booth's breath hitched at her sleepy statement, the brain often spoke before it could think about consequences.

"Shhh Baby... I'm with you... open your eyes Sweet-heart."

Brennan fought the fogginess in her mind, following the sound of the man she would travel to the ends of the earth with.

"Booth? Booth?"

"Yeah Temp I'm right here."

"I can't breathe."

Booth frowned as she grasped her throat, scratching her skin and pulling at the neck of the shirt. He tried to steady her hands, but she was wheezing heavily as she tried to breathe.

"Come on calm down Bones, you're having a panic attack. It's ok just slow your breathing."

"BOO… TH H… ELP… I CA… NT BRE… ATHE."

Booth watched also starting to panic himself, seeing her so distressed as she now scratched at her chest.

"Jesus Temperance, come on stay calm Baby, you're ok."

She had now started to cry, exacerbating her breathing troubles. She tried in vain to take big gulps of air. Booth held her face in his hands trying to get her to focus on what he was saying.

"CA… NT NEE… D TO BREA... THE BOO... TH."

Booth watched her as she continued to pull at her neck, in a snap decision. Booth sat her forward taking the hem of the shirts and pulling them over her head, she was extremely warm and he noticed she had grabbed a few more of his shirts and put them on, on top of what he had left out for her. Dropping the clothing to the ground, he pulled her against his torso only too aware that she was naked from the waist up. He ran his hands up and down her bare back, soothing her instantly as she began to calm with cool air against her body and Booth's reassuring touch, she took deep long breaths.

"That's my girl, long deep breaths shhh."

Tempe listened to his words. He watched as her eyes recognised him and he smiled affectionately.

"You ok there Bones?"

Her gaze dropped to his chest, seemingly focused on a button from his shirt, Booth reached out tilting her face back to meet his eyes.

"Bad dream?"

She nodded slowly.

"I… I was back in the cell and I couldn't breathe, my chest hurt and my throat was dry they just kept touching me and I wanted them to stop and they all laughed, I didn't know what to do and I was cold and... And I cou... couldn't think properly…"

Booth listened to her fast paced reply, hearing the fear in her voice.

"Ok, ok shhh it's all over now, you got out and you're safe."

It was at this moment Booth noted the tears running down her cheeks again

"Hey shhh."

"I'm sorry Booth, you were probably sleeping and I wo..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence, as Booth covered her lips with his finger tips, giving her complete eye contact.

"You are the most important person in my life along with Parker. If you're ever upset or scared or confused, I would much rather be awake and with you than asleep, while the person I love is unhappy."

Temperance's eyes widened at his confession,Booth saw that she caught his statement, and smiled as her brain tried to work out how to understand this new piece of information. Gently he cupped her face raising her eyes to meet his.

"Yes Temperance I love you. Have for longer than I can remember now, and nothing is going to change that. Your friendship means everything to me, and if you just want friendship then I'm ok with that. But I need you to know that along with Parker you're my world. I want everything with you and I want to give you everything. I know your independent and I don't want to take that away from you. I love that your smart and stubborn, I love that you learnt so much about me and your still by my side each day, I love that you're cute when you're mad at me, that we can argue one minute then be laughing he next…"

Booth was intently watching Brennan's facial movements, looking for the first sign of panic, but so far all he was seeing was a mild case of 'now-it-all-makes-sense'.

"... That you are so stunningly beautiful and you have no idea and tha…."

Booth was stunned into silence, by Temperance leaning up and covering his lips with hers. She kissed him slowly at first, but the need increased, as the pair poured 4 years of silent want, lust, and love into their first non blackmailed kiss, when the need for air became increasingly difficult to deny, they pulled away still touching their foreheads together.

"I love you too Boo... Seeley."

They smiled. Booth moved to tenderly place soft kisses on her tear stained cheeks, then moved to her forehead also laying a kiss there; he then leaned to her ear and whispered.

"Told you everything happens eventually."

* * *

**END**


End file.
